ROB 64
.]] .]] '''R.O.B. 64', known as NUS64 (Nausu Rokujūyon) in Japan, is the robotic operator of Star Fox's mothership, the Great Fox. ROB's name is a reference to the NES accessory R.O.B., to which he bears a more than passing resemblance. The 64 is derived from the console of his first appearance, the Nintendo 64. ROB's Japanese name, "NUS", stands for "Nintendo Ultra Sixty-four," the original name of the Nintendo 64 system, and is part of the serial number of all N64 components: the controller, for example, is NUS-005. Like with his English name, the 64 is derived from the console of his first appearance, the Nintendo 64. ROB has the ability to completely control the Great Fox, technically making the ship fully autonomous. It is also networked to the ship's main computers, allowing ROB to process any information requested by the Star Fox team. ROB can also use the ship's transfer device to send vehicles and items to Star Fox team members in the field. ROB appeared again in Star Fox Adventures. He helped with processing saved data. ''.]] ROB was nearly destroyed in Star Fox: Assault when Peppy Hare crashed the Great Fox into the shield protecting the entrance to the Aparoid Queen's lair, but Peppy and ROB managed to use an escape pod before the ship was destroyed. ROB returns in Star Fox Command, piloting the new version of the Great Fox in the map mode, and also giving some advice to Fox and the other characters during the missions. On some paths in the game, ROB joins Star Wolf when no "hero" character is around to play as. ROB is voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi in the Japanese version of Star Fox 64 and Yusuke Numata in the Japanese version of Star Fox: Assault. He is voiced by Dex Manley in the English version of Assault. Interestingly enough, ROB seems to have changing personalities. This may be due to his rebuilds by Slippy. In Star Fox 64, ROB only serves to relay information to the pilots, such as "Location confirmed. Sending supplies." Or "Great Fox will cover you." He only speaks when absolutely necessary, and is very analytical. In Star Fox Adventures, ROB takes on a more human attitude, as he speaks more as if he were an actual person, and not just a robot. One example is at the end of the game when he asks Fox if he's OK, as he detected a high-temperature frequency within him. Fox tells him that he's fine. In Star Fox: Assault, he returns to his analytical personality by rarely speaking unless commands are to be given. Finally, in his latest appearance, Star Fox Command, he again becomes more humanoid, even uttering sarcastic remarks. For instance, if the Great Fox is destroyed, ROB says, "Goodbye cruel world." He even has veiled feelings for Lucy Hare, when he remarks to her that he'd do anything for her. It is unknown if ROB has a Star Wolf counterpart or if he will return in the next game. Other Info Trophy Information in Super Smash Bros. Brawl A bipedal robot and operator of Star Fox's mother ship, the Great Fox. In Star Fox: Assault, he is in charge of observation and analysis duties and assists the Star Fox team commander, Peppy. ROB 64 is also responsible for the vital job of sending vehicles and items to Star Fox team members in the field. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Robot superheroes Category:Fictional robots Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional characters with multiple personalities Category:1997 introductions